Virvilla
Population: 1,969, Size: 32 acres Wealth: 295,350 gp. Max value for sale: 650 gp. Max pawn value: 3,446 gp Demographics: Human (87%), Halfling (8%), Half-Elf (1%), Half-Orc (1%), Dwarf (1%), Elf (1%), Gnome (1%) Beavershaw is a major trade center for the surrounding area, and is known for having good education. The Town is ruled by a priest of the local religion. There is some tension between the races. Shops Tavern: The Perfumed Goose Owner: Avice Nagel, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The tavern is a timber and brick large single storey building, with a brown shingled roof and a large cellar. It contains a large open floor with pillars and a large stew pot over a fire. Specials: Boar Burger with Crowberry Tart and a Tankard of Cider (5 sp) Cheese Ramen with Oat Bread and a Tankard of Cider (5 sp) Bacon Soup with Sharp Cheese and a Coffee (5 sp) Other Patrons: Joan Blumenthal, Female Human Details Gercival Simmon, Male Human Details Ralf Solver, Male Human Details Eloise Calland, Female Human Details Arnold Durridant, Male Human Details John Kanklin, Male Human Details Yvonne Wilmon, Female Human Details Adelle Fidget, Female Human Details Blacksmith: The Cobalt Mallet Owner: Rosana Almeida, Female Human Details Location: In the middle of the slums. The street outside has a crowd watching performers. Description: The blacksmith is a timber and brick single storey building, with large windows and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains a set of gold scales and horseshoes and metal hanging from the rafters. Specials: Adamantine Armor (dmg 150) (469 gp) Adamantine Armor (dmg 150) (474 gp) Splint Armor (phb 145) (187 gp) Other Patrons: Wilber Morton, Male Human Details Bereder Serman, Male Human Details Theobal Lepus, Male Human Details Alchemist: The Hag's Decoction Owner: Sybil Zherma, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is unusually full of carriages. Description: The alchemist is a wooden big orb-like building, with a black shingled roof and overgrown hedges. It contains antique cabinets filled with oddities and a big beanbag chair with hookah. Specials: Potion of Diminution (dmg 187) (265 gp) Potion of Superior Healing (dmg 187) (440 gp) Potion of Greater Healing (dmg 187) (148 gp) Other Patrons: Susabelda O'Leod, Female Human Details Jeweler: Yvonne's Jewl Owner: Yvonne Hanin, Female Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside is full of market stalls. Description: The jeweler is a terra cotta rowhouse, with a red tile roof and dead hedges. It contains a large open floor with pillars and many small candles hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Other Patrons: Herleva Murps, Female Human Details Emen Wing, Female Human Details Geora Elderberry, Male Halfling Details General Store: Eliena's Chisel Owner: Eliena Bulsara, Female Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The general store is a wooden two-storey building, with a blue tile roof and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It contains a small bell over the door and the windows are lined with items for sale. Specials: Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Carpenter's Tools (phb 154) (15 gp) Clothes, Fine (phb 150) (15 gp) Other Patrons: Ermina Morrid, Female Human Details Gaaki Feenklin, Female Half-Orc Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Anne Jethro, Female Human Details The house is a timber framed tower, with a red tile roof and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. Category:Settlements